


A Slight Detour

by SmallTownGirl123



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snippet, To Edit or Not To Edit, that is the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownGirl123/pseuds/SmallTownGirl123
Summary: On his way home after being discharged from his position as a police officer, a young Evan Fong meets a sympathetic bus driver who may be just the friend he needs.





	A Slight Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you are having an absolutely delightful day, and thank you for clicking on my little story! This is the first time I have ever written for a fandom or posted on AO3, so I apologize for any silly mistakes. Please enjoy!

Slouched against a rather smudged window pane, clearly too distracted to take note of the briefcase-bearing, overcoat-wearing businessmen flitting by, sits a young Asian man. He hardly flinches when a beam of light from a passing streetlamp shines into the rundown night bus, flickering across the upper half of his face. He is obviously too preoccupied by his own thoughts. Perhaps almost carelessly so.

“Hey, uh, sir,” hazards an apprehensive voice, “We’re at the last stop for the night. You’ll hafta get off here, can’t take you any further.” As if to punctuate his sentence, the bus driver grabs onto the rusted door latch and swings open the exit. 

Startled from his inner monologue, the young man tips his head in acknowledgement and rises from his seat, carelessly gathering the box that had accompanied him. If one were to take a glance into the box, they would be likely disappointed to only discover a set of mismatched binders, a houseplant in desperate need of water, and a polished plaque inscribed with the title ‘Officer Fong.’ Though, in truth, it is the two objects missing from the box, a polished golden police badge and a standard handgun, that are far more intriguing. 

“Aw, fuck, I’m sorry, man!” At the sound of the driver’s rather loud voice, the man startled a bit, nearly dropping his box. “I didn’t realize you lost your job! Jeez, no wonder you were all spacey and stuff. When did- what happened? I mean, not that you have to tell me or nothing, since I know it’s probably none of my business and all-” 

“Woah! You’re good, man, you’re good!” the former officer cut off with a bit of laughter. “Honest, I don’t mind you asking, though it’s not exactly hard to put two and two together,” he joked, lifting the box in his hands a little bit as though to point out the obvious.

“Yeah, I get you’ve been fired and stuff,” huffed the driver, crossing his arms. “I just thought maybe you wanted to talk about it, since you seemed kinda down or whatever,” he mumbled.

“Because most people are out celebrating after getting fired?” teased the former officer, a raised eyebrow and mischievous smile to pair with his playful words.

“Wha- no! I was just tryin’ to be nice! So much for that” grumbles the driver, a pout evident on his face. 

Realizing his remark may have been a taken the wrong way, Evan scurried to the front of the bus, having to reposition his box twice after bumping it into the worn-down bus seats. The whole process was less than elegant, certainly not dignified, but there wasn’t exactly anyone around to take notice anyways, other than the kindhearted bus driver, of course, who may or may not have been watching out of his peripheral and giggling the entire time. Finally reaching the front of the bus, Evan cleared his throat, and balancing the box precariously against his thigh, he extended one of his hand.

“Alright, so umm, maybe not the best start, but my name is Evan. I just got fired from the Ontario Police Department like two hours ago. You’re the first person who’s actually given a shit so far, so yeah, thanks for that. I honestly owe you.”

Grasping Evan’s hand tightly, shaking it with a little too enthusiasm, the driver chirps, “Name’s Jonathan! Happy to be of service, and even happier to have met ya!”

**Author's Note:**

> Much appreciation to each and every one of you once again for taking the time to read this personal project of mine, and may you leave the story with a smile!


End file.
